


An Anthology of Ooo

by finnsword



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: 1000+, F/F, Gen, Lore - Freeform, Misinformation, some mentions of character death, unreliable narrative
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 08:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15968528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnsword/pseuds/finnsword
Summary: A collection of records, alleged witness testimonies from the King of Ooo herself, and stories about the history of Ooo from the Gum War to the 1000+ era.





	1. Chapter 1

**An Anthology Of Ooo**

_written by: Unknown_

_revised by: Princess Braylon_

_Introduction You are reading our current most up to date version of this holobook! If your system does not list this as version 4.2, please update it now!_

 

_As we all know, many of the records of our land’s history have been lost in the Catalyst Comet, even the holobooks. What you are reading now is a collection of generous donations of information from King Gibbon, an ancient textbook found by Princess Braylon herself, some folklore and legends, and a few alleged witnesses testimonials. If you have anything to add to this collection, please contact me at the library in Hotdog Kingdom or send me a message! xoxo!_

 

_The original writer of this book is unknown and many of their writings have been lost due to age or other damages. Some of their accounts have been edited to correct any misinformation or irrelevancy._

 

_I am writing this in hopes that someone will take as much of an interest in history and research as me, and actually come and visit! It was originally written for some chick named Penny but this version is now dedicated to King Gibbon to thank him for his generosity that I am sure he’ll want to repeat!_


	2. Kingdoms

_Chapter Four:_

**Kingdoms**

_Candy Kingdom_

_A city only really known from stories and old witnesses. Once grand and sprawling, its technological advancement even rivaling the Pup Kingdom, it is now in ruin. No Candy Citizens were found in the remains of the city, it is assumed they are all held captive by the Prizeball Guardians._

_Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum_ : **Creator and one of the rulers of the Candy Kingdom. She’s one of the smartest people you could know, it’s a little scary. Of course you know that already, haha. I’ll cut it short here then.** As we all know the Candy Kingdom has been defunct for almost a century, falling apart after her presumed death to the Ice Thing as the stories go.

                   **descendants:** _This part was lost, sorry!_

             

_Lolly Bubblegum_ : **One of the rulers of the Candy Kingdom.** Created the Prizeball Guardians, which went rogue and allegedly caused her own death. Little else is known.

_Candy Dragon_ : What appears to be merely folktale of a great candy dragon who was rumored to live under the Kingdom itself. No records or accounts were ever found confirming its existence.

_The Prizeball Guardians_ : Big hunking giants that stomp their way through Ooo, opposed by no one. Stories claims they killed their own creator before going completely rogue. Far safer to avoid them entirely!

**_Marceline, The Vampire Queen_** : This entire entry went on to ramble for an extended period and was cut for being irrelevant! The original writer seems to have a pattern with this.

 

**The Frostbite Kingdom**    
 _An awful desolate wasteland. Those who wander into it or are taken to it rarely return._  
  


The Ice Thing: A monster of a creature, avoid it! If you hear that piercing crackle, run for cover, or it’ll capture you and kill you. Only one person has been able to face it and defeat it in battle, the grand King Gibbon, who claimed one of its jewels as his prize. A real jerk. 

 

**The Pup Kingdom**   
_A thriving and vast kingdom full of advanced technology and people. Unlike the rest of the continent after the Catalyst Comet, the Pup Kingdom survived with almost no damage or casualties! Ever so generous, the Kingdom and its king has reached out to help the rest of the poor unfortunates like us. For more information on pups, please read chapter 3_

_King Gibbon_ : The great king himself! Records show that was his birth was an amazing 1022 years ago to his beloved mother Charlie. Gifted with multiple amazing powers, immortality was one of them! He’s been around since before all of us and he’ll be around after! Having lived for so many centuries, unlike the rest of us, King Gibbon was more than prepared enough for his kingdom and people to survive the Catalyst Comet. In fact, he used the opportunity to expand into space in search of resources to help the rest of the land! One of his most notable achievements is the time he faced the Ice Thing in battle, sacrificing his own eye in the process.   
editor’s note: if king gibbon wanted another chance to use his OH SO generous nature, princess braylon’s library would be ever so thankful! we don’t get many visitors, but maybe with enough funding, we can expand and start a school!

_Space Shuttle_ : The Pup Kingdom is notable for its extensive space exploration and visitation of other planets! Just pass by the kingdom and you’ll see shipments shooting up every half hour, you need a lot of resources to sustain life up there!

 

**Hotdog Kingdom**   
_Another thriving kingdom! While we don’t have the technology of Pup Kingdom, we are still going strong! In fact, the Hotdog and Pup Kingdom being so close to each other, are common trade partners and allies! Must be the shared dog dna!_

_Princess Mayer_ : The current ruler of the kingdom. While an allegedly good leader (citation needed!), she has no appreciation of KNOWLEDGE and READING and won’t help her beautiful and genius sister build the school to teach all those little mammals how to read and write and do slam poetry!

_Princess Braylon_ : The far cuter younger sister, yours truly. Princess Braylon has great plans for Ooo and the Kingdom! First the school and better education for all, and then she’ll be the first hotdog in space!

_Princess Braylon’s Library_ : You got this holobook from here! While we are underfunded and underdeveloped, we appreciate each guest we have! All two of them! Please come visit!

 

**Lesser Cities and Villages**

_Box City:_ A city of cats who, despite the name, do have rather well built towers. They’re...very small and made of cardboard but cats are small in the first place! Apparently you can’t find a better deal on investments than here.

_Flame Village_ : A tiny village of small fire beings found on the outskirts of the mountains. Noted for their fierce rivalry with Slime Town. More research needed, they’re very...tempermental.

_Slime Town_ : Another small town full of slime beings. Again, noted for their rivalry with Flame Village. Listen, neither of them are very sociable.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont worry about the chapter numbers being out of order


End file.
